


Into Your Gravity

by haroldandlewis



Category: X Factor (US) RPF, fifth harmony - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Funny, Romance, light hearted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 22:06:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haroldandlewis/pseuds/haroldandlewis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> <img/><br/>In which Lauren is a cashier at the local super market and Camila comes in for way too many jars of peanut butter. Ally is Camila’s room mate who watches Hannah Montana on the daily, Normani dreams to be the next Beyonce, Dinah is Dinah, and Fifth Harmony is a tv show about five old men on search for world peace. </p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Into Your Gravity

**Author's Note:**

> fifth harmony fanfic h0lla bc i love them and lauren/camila is adorable so i wanted a fanfic ok even if ur not a fan u can read bc itll be nice

Lauren worked the late shift tonight, which basically meant suffering through a whole six hours of pure torture and boredom. Basically, agony, might as well stick her in a jail sell for the time being. No one ever goes to a grocery store late at night on a Tuesday, it’s just not a thing people do. But, work means money which means college which means success, and if standing at her register in a deserted store for a couple hours got her the money she needed, then it’s definitely worth it. She didn’t mind working for her money, it meant she was an adult and that’s practically what she’s been waiting for her entire life: freedom. After her parents kicked her out of the house, post her coming out of the closet, Lauren’s been fending for herself on the daily. She’d found a small apartment that suited her just right and rent that was affordable and manageable for an eighteen year old cashier making minimum wage. 

She’s already been working for a good four hours and the thought of standing there for another two could nearly bring her to tears. There hadn’t been a customer in sight for the past forty five minutes, and it being ten o’clock at night, there aren’t very good chances of anyone showing up anytime soon. 

The magazine racks kept Lauren company, though. Even though this is probably the third time she’s reading about how Kim Kardashian got her body back. Just two more hours and she’s home free.

***

Outside of the working world, Camila was sprawled out on the couch, flicking through the channels trying to find something to watch on tv. Ally’s, her room mate, constant replay of Hannah Montana on Netflix was satisfying her no longer. After spending the last two days watching the first season and a half, Camila is surprised she hasn’t pulled her hair out yet. 

"Whatcha watchin’?" Ally asked when she walked into the room, plopping herself down next to Camila. 

Camila looked at the tv again, trying to make sense of the channel she stopped on when her shorter friend walked into the room. “Oh, I think it’s that new show Fifth Harmony." 

"You mean that one where the old men travel the world trying to bring peace or something like that?" 

"Yeah, that’s the one, boo." 

They sat in silence for a little while, watching as one of the old men fed a baby goat milk through a bottle. The show definitely wasn’t a hit, clearly. The only people that watch things like this are Camila and Ally on lonely Tuesday nights when they’re too lazy to change the channel. 

"Mila my love, do me a favor and run to the store for me, we’re out of peanut butter." Ally finally spoke, taking Camila’s attention away from the sobbing old man on the screen. 

"Ugh, why can’t you go? You’re the one who wants the peanut butter." She complained, taking a tumble off the couch and landing on her feet. 

"Now, you know very well that I need to finish up episode four, season two of Hannah Montana. Going to the store would just get in the way of it." Ally replied, making herself comfortable on the couch and turning on the Play Station to get to Netflix. 

"I still can’t believe that you’re older than me but you’ve yet to watch every episode of Hannah Montana." Camila sassed, pulling on her shoes and grabbing her car keys. 

"I had a busy childhood, don’t judge me. Just go get the damn peanut butter!"

"I’m goin’ I’m goin’."

Camila made her way out of their small rental house and to the parking garage, hopping into her car. She’s lived with Ally for about ten months now, and she’s loved every minute of it. Her parent’s wanted to move back to their old home in Mexico, but Camila just couldn’t bring herself to go with them. She’s just starting out college and she’s already made her mark here in Miami, she doesn’t want to have to start all over again. 

She drove for about five minutes until she reached the small market, Bugsenfeld, not too far from their house. They usually don’t do their major grocery shopping here, but Camila figured just to pick up a jar of peanut butter, driving twenty minutes at nearly eleven wasn’t worth it. 

The store was empty, nearly vacant, and Camila would have left if she hadn’t noticed the light on at register five. She made her way through the aisles, looking for the peanut butter (creamy, of course. Anything different and Ally would have her head. She says chunky makes her feel dirty). 

"Ah, gotcha." Camila said to herself once she found what she was looking for. She found the cheapest kind and made her way to the register to check out.

Register five was the only one open, so Camila figured that was her best bet unless she were to steal, which just wasn’t in the cards tonight. She put the peanut butter on the belt and let it move up to the cashier. 

"Hello, how are you?" The cashier greeted while Camila was rummaging through her wallet on search for that five dollar bill she swears she put in there this morning. 

"Good, how ar-," Camila began to say until her eyes met the beautiful green ones that pierced right through her. 

Camila didn’t know angels were a real thing, but right about now she’s convinced that she probably died and went to heaven. 

But she also doesn’t think heaven has peanut butter, so she must be face to face with a real angel.

"Yeah, uh, I’m good, great. Yourself?" She finally stuttered out, fishing the money out of her wallet successfully.

"I’m alright, ready to go home right about now though." The angel said with a bright smile. How she was this perky at eleven at night was beyond Camila, but she figured angels have everlasting energy. 

"I would think so, it’s getting pretty late. Must be bored being alone in this store, no?" Camila gave herself an internal high five for not sounding like a complete idiot this time. 

"One more hour and I’m home free!," The angel giggled, " And that’ll be $2.40, by the way."

Camila stared at the angel and studied her face, memorizing every detail and the beautiful beauty marks. Her eyes were just so green and her lips were just so plump and Camila would be lying if she said she wouldn’t be thinking about those lips the next time she read a smutty fanfiction. 

The angel cleared her throat and knocked Camila out of her trance, apologizing quickly and handing the green eyed goddess the money. “Sorry about that, I was just thinking abut something." 

"It’s fine hun, here’s your change. Have a good night!" The angel handed her the change and her bag, shining her smile one last time. 

Camila made her way out the door and into her car, driving home slowly to be sure not to crash her car in the midst of what felt like a high. But she was sure if she were to crash, she’d be fine because angels exist. 

Making her way into the living room, she dropped the bag of peanut butter on Ally’s lap and plopped herself down on the couch next to her, barely noticing that Fifth Harmony wasn’t on anymore, but Hannah Montana took it’s place. 

"You okay?" Ally let out a dry laugh.

"Oh yeah, yeah I’m just, uh, I’m watching Hannah Montana because ya know one of us didn’t have a proper childhood." Camila kicked off her shoes and tossed her wallet on the table, trying to make herself comfortable once again. 

Ally made an unsatisfied noise and walked into the kitchen with the bag, leaving Camila to think about the angel with the green eyes who she really wished she knew the name of. All until she heard a sudden burst from the little one.

"Mila! This is chunky! You know how I feel about chunky!"

Camila burst out into a fit of laughter because she could have sworn she grabbed the creamy. but then she figured she could just go back to heaven in the morning and grab a new jar.


End file.
